Primal Capture
by shadowwolf64
Summary: Groudon, the ancient Pokemon said to have formed the continents, the Pokemon said to have been in a deep slumber... But Team Magma awakened something they couldn't control but can one trainer stop Groudon in its Primal form when the adults couldn't even harness its unawakened form?


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Primal Groudon

He didn't really get how he had been the one to end up here now, well no he did. It started that day in Petalburg woods, when he had stopped Team Magma from mugging that Devon researcher. From then on it was like he was always running into the group no matter where he went. Rustboro when he had gotten the package back, Slateport at the Oceanic Museum, Meteor Falls, Mt. Chimney, the Weather Institute on route 119, Mt. Pyre, Lilycove, the finally the Seafloor Cavern where it all came together. He had battle Maxie all out Percy as Mega Swampert and his opponents Mega Camerupt. In the end it didn't matter that he had defeated him, Groudon had been awakened and the upper world felt as if it would burn from the heat that was scorching the land.

Archie, Maxie, and even Steven had looked to him as the ancient Pokemon headed for Sootopolis City where it would try to regain a form that would burn everything, Primal Groudon. The Blue Orb had been entrusted to him by the old couple on Mt. Pyre and now here he was, in the magma suit that Team Magma had designed and Maxie was telling him to jump onto the ground type's back. It sounded insane and he knew it was but if he was going to stop the ancient and save everyone, his friends, his family, his Pokemon, everyone on the planet.

Shaking his head he ran forward and jumped, landing on the lower back of the Pokemon and he was surprised that it didn't seem to notice that he was there as he climbed a bit higher onto the Pokemon's back. If he hadn't had the suit and the Blue Orb, he and his Pokemon would have been extra crispy with a side of burnt by now. His PoveNav was shorting out and by the time he jumped off onto solid ground it was offline and there was nothing but static.

"Alright, not like it would have been much help at this point," he muttered as Groudon continued to walk to a mass of ruby crystals a bit further back in the cave. He thought of his choice of what Pokemon he would use to face the giant Pokemon before he pulled a pokeball off his belt and looked at the shiny red surface. "Well, looks like it's you and me Skyheart," he smiled as a roar sounded and he looked up as Groudon made it to the mass of crystals, a red aura pulsing from them. Red energy started to pulse around the legendary before it was cocooned in a mass of red crystal, heat radiating from the mass as he watched the process. The mass hardened, turning darker until the Omega symbol shone on the surface and a crack appeared before it shattered, Groudon standing with a roar. The black lines that covered his body shone like lava was coursing through the ancient Pokemon and its eyes shone with the same light. Another roar sounded in the enclosed space and Brendan winced as the sounded rattled the ground beneath him.

"Skyheart!" he called and the Latios shot onto the field, giving a cry as he looked down at the Pokemon below him. "Dragon Breath!" The Eon Pokemon shot down towards the ground type as it gave a roar and spikes of earth shot up from the ground but Skyheart wove between the pillars, hitting the massive Pokemon in the face with a stream of violet flames.

The Primal being recoiled at the attack, roaring before snarling and fire erupted from the ground, the Lava Plume attack cornering the Latios and tossing him into a nearby wall before he righted himself and shook his head.

"Skyheart use Dragon Breath again!" the trainer called as Groudon snarled and stomped its foot to the ground, shockwaves shaking the ground and the Earthquake tossed Brendan off balance and onto his back. His Pokemon gave a cry of concern as he stopped mid-attack to look towards the fallen boy giving Continent Pokemon an opening for another Lava Plume to knock the Eon from the sky.

"Skyheart!" Brendon called as he scrambled to his feet and ran to the downed Pokemon, rummaging through his bag and pulling out a Hyper Potion. Skyheart was back up in a few seconds and he shot back up into the air as the Primal being drove its claw into the ground and used Precipice Blades like at the beginning of the confrontation. Skyheart again wove between the blades, rolling out of the way as one shot high enough that it pierced the ceiling. The Dragon Breath attack hit Groudon in the chest, making it stumbled back as yellow sparks jumped from its body, the attack paralyzing it.

"Hope this works," the trainer muttered as he threw a Dusk Ball at the red being as it tried to recover. The dark purple light sucked the Pokemon in and he waited as the ball shook once, twice before it burst back open and the Primal Pokemon gave an angry roar. Precipice Blades shot out again and Brendan jumped out of the way as one of them sprung up near him, earning him a few scrapes before he reached for his bag again. "C'mon," he muttered as he tossed another Dusk Ball. It didn't even shake once before Groudon burst out again and it hunched over, using Rest.

"Zen Headbutt!" Skyheart charged close as a blue light shone and he rammed into the Primal Pokemon before pulling out. "Dragon Breath!" The attack made contact but as soon as the Dragon type veered away the ancient Pokemon stirred and roared, an Earthquake shaking the ground and chunks of the ceiling started to fall. Skyheart blasted a few of the rocks that got to close while his trainer threw an Ultra Ball but as soon as it hit the ground it burst open again. "Are you kidding me," he growled as the ancient Pokemon used Rest again.

"Dragon Breath!" Brendon knew they had to get this done, the heat was starting to hurt and he watched as the violet flames hit. "One more time!" Once Skyheart pulled back the second time he threw another Ultra ball and watched as it shook once, twice, three times before Groudon appeared again, waking up from Rest and using Lava Plume again. The heat that was thrown out was unbearable and Brendan covered his face with his arm as the Eon Pokemon was tossed back a bit.

The trainer's skin was red from the heat and he winced as he lowered his arm but he reached for his bag and threw out a Premier Ball and watched as it hit Groudon before falling to the ground. It didn't even shake before it broke open and Brendan clenched his teeth as he reached for another Ultra Ball. Groudon's ability was burning the ground beneath his feet and he wondered how much time had passed since he started this battle with the Continent Pokemon. It felt like hours were going by as he moved out of the way of another Precipice Blades attack while Skyheart blasted falling chucks of rock that threatened to fall on his trainer.

Another ball was wasted as Groudon broke free again and it like a cycle. He would get its health down enough before it used rest and he had to start over again. It would wake, attack once before using Rest again and he was running low on Pokeballs. "Dragon Breath!" he called out again and he watched as the Primal Pokemon stumbled before it attacked with Lava Plume. Skyheart was starting to wear down too, the Eon Pokemon having been knocked around quite a bit and he looked down at the Ultra Ball in his hand before he gripped it and tossed it.

The ball fell to the ground again and both trainer and Pokemon watched as it shook once, twice, three times before it clicked. It took a few moments for it to sink in for the trainer before he grinned and ran forwards, picking up the Pokeball while Skyheart lowered himself to his trainer's level.

"Thanks Skyheart," he smiled as he patted the Latios on the head before he called him back. The cave started to shake then, the cavern having become unstable from the battle and it looked like something else was happening. Brendan looked around before he spotted an exit and he ran out, not wanting to get crushed by the falling debris.

He was out of breath by the time he made it out of the Cave of Origins and he looked up as Steven and May made their way over. He had made it out a bit singed but he was alive and Groudon had been stopped, the ancient Pokemon now residing in the Pokeball in his hand. Now he just needed a name for the Pokemon and he smiled to himself as Archie and Maxie stepped forward.

'Welcome to the team Asher.'

Shadowwolf64: Phew, I wanted to write something for the release of Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire so I thought the capture of Primal Groudon would be a good way to go about it! Glad they brought back the difficulty in catching the legendaries even if it is a pain and the use of a lot of Pokeballs.


End file.
